


D E C U P L E T

by Sailor_Saccharin



Series: Addendum [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, K-pop References, Late Night Conversations, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, NCT 2018, NCT U, NSFW, Night, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rating: M, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Sad with a Happy Ending, Texting, Texts From Last Night, Unrequited Love, nct - Freeform, nct 127, reader - Freeform, ten (nct), text, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin
Summary: In which you and Ten trade text messages instead of going to sleep at night.





	1. I

**From Ten Ten** : Hey how are things? 

**From you** : They’re okay… I just…

 

 **From Ten Ten** : You just what? Do you need me to come over?

**From you** : Could you? Can you bring Bear Bear too and some Nutella? 

 

 **From Ten Ten** : Your American side is showing. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ , I don’t have any Nutella on me, I’m sorry Reese Cup 

**From you** : Don’t try to guilt trip using that nickname Tennie. You know I need Nutella whenever I’m sad.

 **From Ten Ten** : Do you need Nutella more than me? Isn’t me coming enough for you ^. ~ 

**From you** : Teeeennnnnnnnnnnnn. Please!!! 

**From Ten Ten** : Fine I’ll stop at a 7-eleven before I come to you. 

**From Ten Ten** : I’ll see you come Reese’s Cup…I…Never mind. See y


	2. II

**From Ten** : give it back. I know you have it [F/n]. (＃ﾟДﾟ)

 

**From You** : what are you talking about?

**From Ten** : please just give it back. 

**From You** : Ten, I can’t give you anything back if I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**From Ten** : my hoodie. I know you snatched it when you were over here the other day. You even sent Taeyong to distract me while you left. ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ Give it back!

**From You** : no.

**From Ten** : what do you mean no? It’s my hoodie.

**From You** : so? I want it therefore it’s mine. >:)

**From Ten** : I’m going to fight you, give it back.

**From You** : guess you’re gonna have to fight me then ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	3. III

**From Ten** : you okay? Haven’t heard from you all day.

 **From you** : yeah.. sorry, been kinda busy. 

**From Ten** : that’s okay. I didn’t hurt you did I?

 **From you** : no. 

 

 **From Ten** : be with me. I love you.

 **From you** : you know I can’t... I have a boyfriend.

 **From Ten** : did you have a boyfriend before or after you slept with me yesterday night?

 **From you** : Ten please. It was an accident. You know that was never supposed to happen.

 **From Ten** :: you know what. You’re right. I take it back. Bye.

 **From you** :Ten....


	4. IV

**From you** : Please text me back…I miss you…I said sorry… it hurts when you ignore me in the halls Ten. I can’t take it please. Don’t leave me like this..

 

**From Ten** : why, people don’t typically miss their mistakes…What do you want Noona?

 

 **From you** : Noona…So I’m just noona to you now...? 

 

**From Ten** : Isn’t that what you’ve always been though? Most girls would be honored to be considered my Noona. 

 

**From Ten** : Why did you reject me…You miss me so badly, but you rejected me. Stop playing with my feelings, I’m not some toy you can just play around with.

 

 **From you** : Ten I lied okay, it wasn’t an accident. I’ve wanted to be with you for such a long time, Okay? I just can’t.... You know how SM is with our contracts and stuff. I can’t leave Dae Hyun… but I want you so badly. I thought the best way was to get over you was to let you go but I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t get you out of my head, you voice, your skin against mine, your smile. You drive me crazy Hoobae. 

 

**From Ten** : if you truly feel like that then Why can’t you leave the relationship? It’s just a publicity stint to negate Dae Hyun’s stupid little scandal…. We don’t have to let anyone know if that’s what you want, I just want to be with you. In anyway possible. Hmm and you know I’ll take care of you. Keep you satisfied and quiet especially since you don’t know how to keep quiet~ 

 

 **From you** : Omg Ten please… I’m in dance practice please you’re embarrassing me. 

 

**From Ten** : Dance practice with your phone? Are you dancing with your finger tips now? I may pop up and come see you…sneak you off into one of the other dance studios and leave you breathless with my private lessons~ You know you’re mine now right? I love you. I won’t let you go. 

 

 **From you** : Always, TenTen, I’ve always been yours. I love you.


	5. V

**From You** : Hi baby. I saw you in the hall looking like a whole ass snack. You really just gonna ignore like that? I know saw me, we made eye contact you lil hoe.  
凸(｀⌒´メ)凸

 

 **From Hoeten** : Don’t hi baby me, I’m going to kill you when I see you. You’re dead meat noona. 

 

 **From You** : Whyyyyyyyyy! What did I do?? T^T

 

 **From Hoeten** : wHaT dId I Do?? Don’t play dumb, tell me Why I woke up to a big ass hickey on my neck? What did I tell you about that? Do you know what I heard from the guys today, from the managers? 

 

 **From You** : I Don’t speak Korean sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I am...foreigner...American...not from Korea. ..I don't, I can't understand, Do you speak English??? 

**From Hoeten** :: we’re already texting in English stupid. Plus, you know Korean just as well as I do. Where are you, I want revenge? Now.

 **From You** : You won’t find me. 

 

 **From Hoeten** : How much do you wanna bet on that?

 

 **From You** : Another hickey. 

 

 **From Hoeten** : You’re on.


	6. VI

**From ChiTen** : baby I need help with a song. 

 

 **From you** : I need help getting out of bed...You really killed me Ten. I'm ordering my casket online RN. Do you like pink or Purple better? 

**From ChiTen** : dO yOu LiKe PiNk oR PuRpLe BeTteR? You're the one who asked me to be rough with you. Now you're complaining? What do you want from me, I'm just one man! (ノдヽ)

 **From you** : Come kiss it better. 

**From ChiTen** :Are you soliciting me for sex? After complaining about the sex, we had three hours ago, really?  
From you: maybe...

 **From ChiTen** :You're ridiculous. 

**From you** : How am I being ridiculous? Are you insinuating that girls cant get horny too? I'm appalled, I thought my boyfriend was smarter than that!!

 **From ChiTen** : Oh so you wanna play it like that hmm? Tell you what you come help me with this song and I'll let you come on tongue again. Sound good ?

 **From you** : give me ten minutes, I'm on my way.


	7. In which he skips a practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: biting. just a lotta fluff.   
> ~~

“Come here. You know… I’m no good at this type of stuff. You have to show me what you want.” Ten says softly, tugging on the sleeve of your shirt. You crawl over to him, kissing away the clear nervousness on his face.

“You’re my first girlfriend you know? I’ve never been in love with anyone before, outside of my puppy. I don’t know how to make you happy.” You tilt his chin upwards and press a small kiss to his lips, “I was a Virgin when we first did it. I can’t please you as well as your other boyfriends have.” His hands run along your thighs, circling them gently with his thumb. Scooting closer to him, you rest your head in the crook of his neck.

“TenTen, you know we don’t have to do this. I don’t want to force you into anything.” You kiss at his neck gently, sucking hickies into the pale skin. You know he's going to be upset but seeing your hoobae's cute pouting is well worth it.

Ten gasps when your tongue touches a certain spot on his neck, he moans when you bite into it, cries out your name when you suck on it. The poor boy is so sensitive to your touch that you can’t help but tease him. He whines when you grind against his erection, “You know we don’t have to go through this every time we have sex, by the way? Having this conversation gets old real fast, we don’t have to have sex, I’m fine without it."

“I want to do this with you. I love doing this with you. I just don’t want you ever to be disappointed in me.” Ten motions for you to lift your head so he can get your shirt off. He’s hasty with your bra also, wanting to feel your skin as soon as possible,” Lay back Noona.”

You follow his directions, pulling him down with you. The two of you kiss passionately, his hands fondling your breast and occasionally running down your stomach. He moans when your tongue runs across his bottom lip then slips into his mouth. His hands cup your face as the two of you make out. He’s getting better but there is still a lot of work that needs completion.

“Ah, I’m still not the best at kissing, sorry. The closest I’ve ever come to it was when me and Taeyong pretended to date.” He apologizes and kisses your stomach gently. His tongue dips into your belly button and your body twitches a little, “Did I hurt you, you just flinched? I’ll stop ok, please be honest baby I never want to hurt you.”

“No Ten. You’re fine, it just feels good. Here lay back okay?” Ten shyly pulls away from you and lays back. You’re quick to work his boxers off and grip his length in your hands. He’s not the biggest but you’re happy with him (plus he's pretty girthy). He’s a great lover and you wouldn’t change anything about him for the world. 

“That’s okay baby. You don’t have to, I’m more focused on pleasing-—“he’s cut off by the feeling of Your tongue rolling around the head of his dick, “F-fuck. That feels g-good.” Lifting his right hand, he rests it on top of your head. Your tongue runs up and down his shaft as you fondle his balls. He’s a whimpering mess when you finally take him into your mouth, deep throating him. He can’t stop the urge to thrust into your mouth and you eagerly welcome his desire to fuck your throat.

“Shit baby you gotta stop, I don’t wanna come. Please.” He begs but you don’t listen. You want him, you need him to know how much you care about his pleasure too. Ten grips the sides of your head, holding you still as he fucks into your throat, “Baby I can’t…fuck I’m coming! I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” He moans loudly as he spills himself down your throat. You swallow him with ease, impressed by his need to apologize for everything.

“It’s okay TenTen. I’m happy you trust me enough to let me touch you like that.” You kiss his cheek and he rest his forehead against yours before motioning for you to lay back again. 

“Taeyong’s gonna kill me if I don’t hurry up, but I want to take my time with you. I hardly see you anymore Reese’s cup. I barely remember what your lips feel like, what your body taste like. I need this.” He runs a finger along your folds making you moan. Ten is a quick learner, picking up on the signals you give him and the way your body reacts to his touch.

“Oh!” You gasp when his two fingers enter you. He’s gentle, curling his fingers against the walls of your vagina just enough so that you feel him there, teasing you. He’s quick to lower his mouth on you too, letting his tongue play with your clit.

“Feel good?' He mumbles against you. You whine at the vibrating sensation, begging him for more. Your songbird hums against your clit before letting his fingers increase in speed and his tongue action get sloppier.

“Noona you’re getting so tight around my fingers. Are you gonna come for me? Please will you? I love knowing that you came just for me.” You moan and grind against his face in response. Ten can feel his erection coming back as he holds your legs still with his weight. Your body jerks softly when you orgasm. Grabbing your hand to hold, he smiles softly as you ride out waves of pleasure, pleased to return the favor. 

“Am I getting better? Do you want me to put it in.? I don’t have a lot of time left with you.” He sits back against the bed, spine resting against the headboard, “You know they’re gonna come up here looking for me soon and wonder why I’ve locked the door.” He winks at you as you crawl towards him. 

“Okay. I think we can make this quick.” Positioning yourself above Ten’s dick, you grind the head softly between your fold, gathering wetness. He moans, his eyes silently pleading you to hurry up. Your head instinctively leans back when you lower yourself onto him, pleasure ricocheting through your body. Ten’s hands hold your waist as you move against him. 

The both of you moan softly every time you fuck yourself on him, “Ah Ten you feel so good. I can’t...I can’t keep going.” your legs quiver each time you lift your body and come back down. Dropping your head into his neck, you bite him softly to keep down your moans. Ten is no quieter however, especially when he starts thrusting himself upwards into you. 

“Is that good? Do you like that?” He asks, holding you still so he can fuck into you a bit faster. You cry out his name as your release builds faster. You’re still sensitive from your last orgasm so when you let your boyfriend know what’s up, he fucks into you faster, harder. 

“Yes baby! Ah I’m gonna come please don’t stop.” Your nails dig into his back as you cling to him for dear life. Ten finds it a bit harder to move with you attached to him but none the less he does the best he can.

“Baby I can’t last much longer either, just hold on okay?” He kisses your cheek before gripping your waist harder to move faster. 

When you come you bite into Ten's shoulder to muffle your scream. He feels your body tightening around him and he's soon following you with a loud moan. 

You kiss him on the cheek, removing your still quivering body from his lap.

~~

"Taeyong is calling me." Ten lets you know, sitting up a little. Your eyes are droopy as the sex has made you tired. Sleep knocks at your door and you're always polite to guest, so you invite it in.

"Hey! Get up, don’t fall asleep. You know I have to go!” Ten whines poking your cheek. You ignore him and let sleep start the process of taking over your body.

“Don’t go...” You mumble. Your head rest on his chest and his arms right around you, “Haven’t seen you in forever...miss you.” 

Ten sighs, pressing the ignore call button on his phone. He knows he’ll get in trouble for missing a practice but it’s worth it for this moment to last a little longer.

“Yeah...I’ve missed you too.”


	8. In which you keep stealing his shirts

**Ten** : I saw you.

 

 **You** : I’m visible to the naked eye 

**Ten** : I’ll give you like ten seconds to return it to me. 

 

 **You** :: I’m not giving it back. 

**Ten** : why do we go through this every week. The stuff in my room is mine. Stop talking it.

 

 **You** : you’re my boyfriend I have a right to the stuff in your room.

 **Ten** : I’m about to be your ex.

 

 **You** : you’re bluffing Tennie the Pooh. After all that you did to get us together. Is that really the way to go.

 **Ten** :shit. Okay well I won’t text you anymore 

 

 **You** :for how long?

 **Ten** : two weeks.

 **You** : fine I’ll return the stupid shirt


	9. In which you miss him

**You** : I’m lonely. When are you coming back from Thailand?

 **Ten** I’ll be back soon. We’re almost done okay?

 **You** : how long is almost Ten...

 **Ten** IDK.... 

**You** : ....

 **Ten** I’m sorry. If it’s worth anything I miss you too.

 **You** : you better.

 **Ten** you know I do. There’s not a moment in the day where I don’t think about you.

 **You** :I love you.

 **Ten** I love you too. Goodnight ️


	10. In which he wants you...

**Ten** : I want you so badly. 

**You** : I want you too, TenTen.

 **Ten** : come here then. 

**You** : Ten I’m busy in the studio. Can’t it wait?

 **Ten** : no. You can come here or I can come to you.

 **You** : I have an hour break in like fifteen minutes. Can you come then.

 **Ten** : I’ll be there

 **You** : I can’t believe I’m doing this 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments


End file.
